sunset_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunset Valley (TV series)
Sunset Valley is a soap opera-style drama series, which began on February 14, 2011. The series promotes focus on several relationships which take place in the city, Sunset Valley, including issues such as fallouts and affairs. The first season revolves around the killing of Johnny Walker, a mad-man who sparked several furies with others living in the city. Characters Main article: List of Sunset Valley characters and List of Sunset Valley characters by year. Sunset Valley is built around the idea of relationships and strong families, with each character having a place in the community. This theme encompasses the whole city, making the entire community a family of sorts, prey to upsets and conflict, but pulling together in times of trouble. 'Families' 'The Walker family' The first family to make an appearance in the city was the Walker family, consisting of Nick Walker and his wife Sallie Walker, living with their children, Emily Walker, troublesome Billy Walker, and recently deceased Johnny Walker, who is Sallie's son from a different father. Living nearby was Sallie's sister, Denise Walker. The first season of the show contained high emphasis on this family, often dominating storylines and majorly participating in the Someone Killed Johnny whodunnit. At the end of the first season, it is revealed that Nick Walker had in fact killed his step-son Johnny, after Sallie reported him to the police for the murder, but only as revenge for him abusing her. Nick commits suicide by falling backwards off a building, whilst Sallie hopelessly watches. The second season turns to Billy Walker and his growing thug antics as he tries to overcome the death of his father, Nick Walker, who he deems "a hero". Billy disowns his mother after finding out she had gone to the police to report Nick, walking out on her and joining a gang, one of season two's major storylines. 'The Dean family' The Dean family act as the main rivalry of the Walker family. The family in the first season consists of Gerry Dean, his sons Samuel and Terry Dean, Terry's girlfriend Renette Wood and their daughter Tasmin Dean. The Dean family has played a large role in many storylines of the show. Due to the rivalry between the two families, the Dean family were heavily suspected to be involved with Johnny Walker's death, a plan mostly conducted by Nick Walker to cover himself up as the real murderer. Terry was eventually sent to prison for the suspected murder. Whilst Terry was in prison, Samuel and Renette have an affair, in an overlapping storyline in the first season. This was brought on by Samuel's overpowering jealousy towards his brother Terry, who he deems to have a "perfect life". When Renette tells Samuel that he has inpregnated her, he offers to take her to the abortion clinic, but this is interrupted by Terry's return. At the end of the first season, Terry finds out that Renette is pregnant, but questions her when he realizes it's not his. 'The Sanders family' The Sanders family play a minor role in the first two seasons compared to the Walker ''and ''Dean families. This family consists of sisters Katherine, Belle and Stacie Sanders, Stacie's little brother Winston Jeffery and their nan Corin. Since the sisters' mum walked out on them when they were children, Corin plays the motherly role, often being very protective of her grandchildren. At the beginning of the second season, we learn that the Sanders have finished building a bar named "The Valley", a setting which is prime to conflict and drama. The three sisters and Winston own the bar. 'The Watson family' The Watson family move in to the Sanders ''family's season 1 residence at the beginning of the second season. The family consists of Mark Watson, his wife Carly Watson, and their three children, Alex, Jamie and Kimberley Watson. 'Other families' *In season 1, Aaron Egan and his father Dave were featured as '''The Egan family'. Aaron was featured in the "secret lover" storyline, in which Emily kept meeting up with someone, which was revealed to be Aaron at the end of season 1, where she tells him she is pregnant. *A family of four moved in part-way through season 2 in addition to this, known as The Fisher family. Storylines Main article: List of Sunset Valley storylines The first major storyline took place throughout the first season in which Johnny Walker was murdered, called Someone Killed Johnny. The killer turned out to be his step-father Nick Walker. Overlapping storylines included Emily Walker's secret meetings, and Terry's girlfriend Renette's short affair with his brother Samuel. Billygate was a storyline that took place in the second season, revolving around Billy Walker and gang culture. The story resulted in Billy going to prison. Overlapping storylines included Emily's pregnancy and Sallie's growing relationship with Samuel. Series overview 'Season 1 (2011)' The first season revolves around the mysterious murder of young adult Johnny Walker, and possible scenarios are discussed. Originally, Terry is convicted for the murder, who is later revealed to have been framed by the real killer, Nick Walker, Johnny's step-father. Many, less-major storylines took place, which sometimes overlapped with the Johnny storyline. The first one involved Johnny's sister, Emily Walker, disappearing to secret meetings, and getting mysterious calls and texts from an unnamed person. This allows her to become one of the suspects of the whodunnit, with viewers believing that she was commanded to kill him by the "secret person". At the end of the season, however, it is revealed that this person was her secret lover, Aaron Egan, whose face is revealed when she reveals to him face-to-face that she is pregnant. Another storyline was the short-lived affair between Terry Dean's girlfriend, Renette Wood, and his brother, Samuel Dean. When Terry is convicted for the suspected murder of Johnny, Renette uses Samuel as a shoulder to cry on, but eventually ends up having a sexual affair with him. After a few weeks, Renette, horrified, reveals to Samuel that she is pregnant. He offers to take her to the abortion clinic, but just as he is about to, Terry returns. At the end of the season, Terry finds out that Renette is pregnant, being happy at first, but questions Renette when he asks the Doctor about the estimated date of conception, which was when he was in prison. Other ongoing themes included the Dean vs. Walker rivalry, as well as Nick's abusive antics towards Sallie, and the attempted murder of her sister, Denise, who knew about his abusive nature and often gave him ultimatums and money bribes to stop him seeing her. Sallie decides to act on this by "framing" Nick and telling the police that Nick murdered Johnny. However, Nick confesses anyway during a police chase, and jumps off a rooftop right in front of Sallie, killing himself. 'Season 2 (2012)' The second season deals with Billy, gang culture and the gang rape of Billy's aunt Denise, Emily's pregnancy reveal, the Watsons, and Samuel Dean and Sallie Walker's relationship at the end of the season.